


Seeking for Mother

by Big_Diesel



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Blogging, Cell Phones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Internet, Male Crona (Soul Eater), Masks, Masturbation, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, Motherhood, Mutual Masturbation, Off-screen Relationship(s), Online Relationship, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Calls & Telephones, Romance, Shower Sex, Slice of Life, Son Complex, Strained Relationships, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: Through the advice of Maka Albarn, Crona searches the internet on fixing his strained relationship with his mother. He comes across a mysterious website that is willing to help him repair his relationship with Medusa. Will this help Crona with Medusa? Or cause a further strain on their relationship?This story was inspired by a short chapter from The Anthology of the Loud House series: No Matter How I Look At It, It's Still You Girls' Fault!





	Seeking for Mother

Crona sat at his desk as he stared at his homepage on his computer. What he was about to type shouldn't be surprising, but for the pinkette, it was. It was through the advice of his friend, Maka Albarn to confront this manner. He couldn't forget when he had texted her for some one-on-one time together.

* * *

Maka knew of their moments alone. Somewhere private, desolate. They knew the library was the right choice for many students wouldn't be caught dead on a Friday afternoon. They were in the periodicals sessions. Crona gave Maka a carton of milk tea as a token of his appreciation for coming short notice. Maka replied with a gentle laugh. She didn't mind spending time with the pinkette. She knew there was a certain jealous boyfriend who grew weary of their alone time. Maka was unfazed, telling that certain soul eater if their relationship was built on trust, then he should trust her spending time with the pinkette. She reminded him that she wasn't anywhere near her father. A subject she rather not discuss, unless it was fitting with the pinkette.

'Need some advice,' questioned Maka as she took a sip of her tea. Her elongated sip implied that the tea was delicious. 'What for?'

He sighed heavily, staring at the buttons of his long sleeve robe. He held his hands together, feeling hesitance, apprehension. Nevertheless, he invited Maka here for a reason. It had to be answered, no matter the response she gave him. 'I'm here to talk about my mother.'

She paused, not in a shocking way. Maka knew that Crona and his mother had always had an uneasy relationship. She often, well much often, wanted to consume the pinkette with much of her love. Sometimes, she pictured herself being a mother and Crona being her son that she could forever dote on. She casted away those thoughts (fantasies) and returned to the matter at hand.

'What has she done this time,' questioned Maka. 'I swear to God if she lays such a hair on my pinkette, I will…'

'Wait,' interjected Crona. His eyes displayed worry. He panted a little, before calming down. He retreated back to his side. 'She hasn't done much to me lately. And neither has Ragnarok, gratefully.'

'Is everything working. Your black blood, I mean,' questioned Maka with a strong sense of urgency.

'Let's not get into that. It's like opening another can of worms,' said Crona. He reached into his backpack and retrieved a carton of milk tea himself. He took a sip. 'Another can of worms that I have yet finished with the first batch.'

Maka clicked her heels. She stretched her hands to the floor, while looking at the ceiling. 'So, what is going on that is worrying you about her?'

'Mother hasn't been out of her lab over the past few weeks,' answered Crona. 'She hasn't popped into my room. She hasn't woke me up. She hasn't made her presence known at all. Another thing even Ragnarok isn't bothering me. If he does come out, he gives a look, notioning me to get some items then he retreats.' Maka noticed his voice was highly pitched. If she were Crona, she would be surprised. Those two who gave the pinkette hell on a consistent basis were actually irregular. That is very aberrant of them.

'Do you think she had turned a new leaf,' questioned Maka.

'Yeah, right. As if. If that leaf is brown, then what happens when that is turned over?'

Maka scooted closer to the pinkette, taking her hand and holding his. He blushed when feeling the soft, moistened hands making contact with his. Despite the relationship the pair shared, he was quite envious of Soul. He yearned a relationship like that. Nevertheless, the cherish bond he shared with Maka was impenetrable, irreplaceable. Just her acknowledge his presence was better than nothing at all.

'You worry too much,' said Maka. 'Take it as an opportunity of enjoying this kind of freedom.' She paused for a moment when seeing Crona raising his eyebrows. 'Okay, let's call it a stalemate.

The pair briefly laughed at that deprecating moment between them. The fact that they were having this discussion regarding his mother made Maka grateful that she has her mother's love. She couldn't speak for her infidel, unfaithful father, but Crona had neither. He wasn't the most popular student in the school. There were moments in which she, herself, had to go against him. Crona let out a small smile. He was grateful that he had an ally by his side. She leaned on his shoulder as he took another sip of his milk tea.

'I suggest to go home and look for something that can help you,' she suggested. 'Like go on a blog. There should be plenty of people who struggle with their mothers.'

He was about to say something, but she put his finger between his lips, citing silence. 'I am not saying to publicly display yourself. I suggest that you find suggestions on fixing things with your mother.'

'Is she fixable,' questioned Crona.

'It doesn't hurt if you try, mypinkette' answered Maka while sticking her tongue covered his mouth to contain his laughter.

* * *

He let out a loud cough. He cracked his knuckles before going to the keyboard. He scanned his bedroom. He knew there wasn't going to be anyone checking on him. Just a quirk of being a teenager. He held the slip of paper that Maka written for him. These were suggested phrases to search on the internet.

_Seeking mother's love._

_How to seek a mother's love._

_How can I make my mother love me?_

_Mother x son love_

The latter of the note he decided to type. It seemed concrete, straight to the point, concluded the pinkette. He whispered a prayer to the gods are he typed the words into the web search. The moment he pushed enter, the moment he saw numerous of sites detailing about "mother x son love."

He saw many images, many show loving moments of a mother and son interacting with each other. Some images, he froze, quickly getting off of them. It show details of a mother and son interacting with each other, in a more sensual way.

"I never considered my mother in that type of way," answered the blushing pinkette. His heartbeat was expedient, but tried calming down his composure. He knew that he had to find something to remedy this oddness between himself and his mother.

He continued perusing the search engine. He found a site that seemed reasonable. "Seeking a Mother's Love," he read to himself. It was the title of a site. He clicked on the page. He was relieved when there wasn't anything pertaining to nudity, lewdness, or anything sexual.

_Welcome to the blog of Seeking A Mother's Love. My name is Rika and I am the site manager of this page. This blog is to help you mothers and sons to find the connection that you always wanted._

The introduction seemed promising to Crona. He continued scrolling down where he saw another piece of information.

_[Click if you are a mother]_

_[Click if you are a son]_

Crona clicked on the second option.

_Greetings, my son. This is Rika once again. Thank you for checking out this page. Like I have mentioned, this is a blog to help you rekindle the love you have for your mother. Before you continue, there are some questions I like for you to answer to yourself before we continue this blog._

_**Is your relationship with your mother strained?** _

"Yes."

_**Do you and mother constantly fight each other (verbally, physically, mentally)?** _

"Yes."

_**Do you feel alone?** _

"Yes."

_**Do you want the love of your mother?** _

"Yes."

_If you have answered all of the questions, my son, then you are the perfect candidate for this blog. Please continue by clicking enter on this page._

Crona immediately clicked enter without any hesitation.

The blog itself reminded him of 4chan, 7chan, or any other blogging site. He scanned through the website, seeing which one was perfect. However, this was the first time he had ever wanted to search something of this particular juncture. Part of his mind wanted to take advantage of the peaceful solace while he still had. It even added to why bother if Ragnarok or Medusa bothering him. Nevertheless and regardless of the feelings he had for both of them, he yearned for his mother. And if this website was going to help him, then to hell with the consequences, he thoughtfully concluded.

As he continued searching, a pop-up appeared. He saw that it was part of the site.

_To continue with this blog, please put in your information._

Crona typed in his information before clicking enter. The pop-up returned.

_Thank you. There will be someone calling you in the next few moments._

A few moments later, Crona heard his phone ringing. He looked to the phone and saw it was an unknown number. He picked it up and answer.

"Hello," asked the pinkette.

"Good evening," answered the receiver. The voice sounded feminine. It was heavy tone, but very calming. Just hearing those two words made the pinkette relax. "Is this Crona. Crona Gorgon?"

"This is he."

"Good evening. My name is Rika. I am the host of this page. Thank you for joining my site," she said while releasing a slight laugh.

"Um-um, no problem," answered Crona.

"Excellent! As a reminder, my dear. The purpose is to rebuild the strained relationships of a mother and son. And judging by the information that I have received, you and your mother's relationship is strained."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Crona.

"It's fine, dear. I know it is weird. Asking a complete stranger for advice. I felt the same way when I felt my relationship with my son going south." She paused. "Now, I am dedicated to helping mothers and sons have wonderful, healthy relationships. Is that what you want?"

"To be frankly honest, I don't know."

"That's okay, my dear. We are here to help. Question, I know you live within Death City, Nevada. That is a suburb of Las Vegas, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent. I was wondering if there is a chance if you are willing to come to a meeting we are hosting."

"A meeting?"

"Yes, dear. A small meet and greet. Trust me, you will be in good hands."

Before he could speak, Rika spoke. "Don't worry, this is no set up. We will be in the public eye. I want you to come so we can help you on straightening out things to build a relationship with your mother."

"Does my mother have to be there?"

"She doesn't. Sometimes, it takes one to find a way to repair. Is that what you want?"

"I still don't know, but I am willing to try."

"Excellent, darling! There is a bookstore for us to meet outside of Vegas. Are you familiar with Henderson?"

"I am."

"Meet us there tomorrow if you can."

"I can make it."

"Good. Just one more thing."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Keep all of the information of this to yourself. The point is to repair your love between you and your mother. Nobody else must know."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We will be in touch. Sweet dreams, Crona."

Crona turned off his phone and returned his sight on the computer. Upon looking, it displayed the 404 Not Found page. After several attempts, the site was gone. Crona shrugged his shoulders and turned off the computer.

He called for Italian take-out and prepared himself for a quiet evening. Ragnarok made a slight appearance, only asking if Crona ordered him some food. The pinkette replied that he did before Ragnarok returned.

As he was walking to the kitchen to brew some tea, he passed by his mother's lab. He can hear her hard at work. As he was about to knock on the door, he heard the sounds of her cursing loudly. He was apprehensive, changing his mind about it.

"I hope this meet and greet can give me some perspective on fixing things with my mother."


End file.
